winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neon Lights Dragon (Fanfic)
Neon Lights Dragon 'is a fanfic. Chapter 1 '~Celeste's POV~ I sat on my canopy bed, waiting for the moment. I looked out the window to see winding trees and twisting lakes, a famous view only known to be found is Nymphis. I sighed gently and stroked my black and white kitten, "When is it gonna DING already!" My kitten leaped up and found a place on the bed out of my reach. I sighed. And then it happened. DING! My computer flashed with the sign of a new email. I opened it and ran to the other side of the room. I pulled out my black and turquoise suitcase and yelled, "Mom! I got in!" My mom, Queen Cecelia of Nymphis, rushed in, "Oh, Celeste! You got in! Did I tell you that I went to Alfea when I was your age! Cecelia-" I finished her sentence, "Fairy of the Northern Lights" Huh. Maybe things wouldnt turn out as I had thought they would. Chapter 2 ~Celeste's POV~ I scrambled into the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush. I peered in the mirror. Same wavy carmel hair and amber eyes. I was getting tired of the look, so I grabbed a special tube of pink non-permanite dye and tipped my hair with pink. Better I thought, "Celeste! I told you to get your tooth brush and light board- NOT AN ELEPHANT!" My father, King Hunter of Nymphis, grumbled. I threw the tube into a cabinet and grabbed my light board. The base was basically light, It glowed and shimmered, probably the best 'toy' left in the castle since I was eight (8). I could barely hear my mother yelling at my father for not closing the dining room blinds 2 nights ago. I rolled my eyes and opened a window. I yelled over the rustling od the trees, "Bye Mom, Bye Dad! Write you soon!" I jumped on my board and flew threw the bathroom window. This trip was long overdo. Chapter 3 ~ Celeste's POV ~ I flew over the pink and blue castle- the windows polished to perfection, I could even see myself in them! I landed on the glassy field filled with girls about my age. One of them approached me. "Hi. I'm Mikayla!" I ducked my head and stared at the ground... "Hi..." I knew what I had to do. Fake it. "I'm Ce- Karina." I had to keep my families secret. I just had too. "See ya around!!!!!!" She yelled and ran over to a group of girls that suddenly yelled, "Lightix!" I just realized how great it would to have friends. I sighed and went over to Ms. Greselda. She stared down at me, "Name? Planet?" She asked. I responded coolly. "Karina from Nymphis, I am not a decent from the royal line" Greselda nodded. "Dorm 106" I quickly glanced up at the sky to see a girl a bit older than me with brown hair and green eyes, suddenly appear. She disappeared 5 seconds later. A tear escaped from my eyes. ''Alyssa... I'm so sorry.'' Chapter 4 ~ Celeste's POV ~ I ran inside the building. 1 Spiral staircase twirled up and 2 staircases lead to the Classes and Kitchen (And such...). I checked my watch. My Mom would call me any minute- so I rushed up the staircase, dragging my suitcase drearily. I finally, I reached the top floor. I looked at the doors of most of the dorms- they were imprinted with Floral and Vine design. Awesome! I ran to Dorm 109, only to see the group of girls that had yelled "Lightix!" Crowded infront. I listened to there... Converstation? "We're here! All in the same dorm!" One squeled. Another girl sushed her, she seemed to be the leader. "Marisol, calm down. And Who's ''Karina ''anyways?" She said my name like it was a piece of trash. Bad. I walked over, "So. I'm glad you've learned my- Er- Name!" The Leader came over to me. She had swishing blonde hair that framed her startling green eyes. It suited her personality. She intterigation stopped and she smiled, "I'm Alica, Nice to meet you! I guess your part of the club!" I stopped. Me? Part of a club? Gallery Category:Fanon Stories